1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reading apparatus for use in a facsimile machine or photocopying machine for example. The present invention also relates to a connector board for incorporation in such an image reading apparatus. The present invention further relates to a test jig which may be advantageously used in combination with such a connector board for testing an image reading apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, a prior art image reading apparatus comprises a light source for irradiating a document paper with light, a photoelectric conversion unit for receiving the light reflected by the document paper and for converting the received light into electric signals, a first harness connected to the light source, a second harness connected to the photoelectric conversion unit, a first connector board connected to the first harness via a first connector, a second connector board connected to the second harness via a second connector, and a control circuit board connected to the first and second connector boards, respectively. The photoelectric conversion unit comprises a plurality of CCD sensor chips mounted on a CCD board, and a lens system for collecting the light from the document paper for incidence to the CCD sensor chips.
In assembly of such an image reading apparatus, it is necessary to adjust the position of the lens system and the CCD board for proper focusing and image detection. For this purpose, a test paper is fed in the image reading apparatus for reading while the light source and the CCD board are connected to an outside testing apparatus. Specifically, the outside testing apparatus supplies power for actuating the light source while monitoring the detection signals from the CCD sensor chips. The CCD board and the lens system are positionally adjusted until the monitored detection signals become proper.
Conventionally, the first and second connectors for the first and second harnesses are removed from their respective connector boards and then reconnected to an intermediary board of the testing apparatus for electrically connecting the testing apparatus to the light source and the CCD board. After testing and positional adjustment of the CCD board and the lens system, the first and second connectors are removed from the intermediary board of the testing apparatus and then reconnected to the respective connector boards of the image reading apparatus. Therefore, the steps of testing and positionally adjusting the CCD board and the lens system can be burdensome and time-taking for the operator. Further, since the connectors are rather sensitive elements, care should be taken for removal and reconnection of the connectors.